Bellas Calamidades
by Azul Yagami
Summary: Ambos son amigos y por una calamidad van a casarse Athena/Kyo


**Bellas Calamidades**

Los personajes perteneces a SNK playmore.

Capitulo Uno

" _El problema"_

La señorita Athena Asamiya estaba completamente _pérdida,_ ¿Cómo fue que se metió en ese embrollo? ¿Cómo sucedió? Con 18 años cumplidos y ya faltaba poco para comenzar la UBA, quería estudiar una carrera y recibirse, una de sus mejores amigas la acompañaba, Hinako ya que Yuki se fue a vivir a España después de romper con Kyo, su mejor amigo, aun recuerda esa desagradable discusión hace un año cuando ambas fueron al apartamento de Kyo a estudiar y terminar un trabajo.

— _¡Kyo así no! Cuantas veces te dije que en los cálculos combinados, se resuelven primero lo que está entre paréntesis -le dijo Yuki casi gritando_

— _Sabes que no soy bueno en matemáticas -le contesto entre dientes el apretando su lápiz_

— _Es porque nunca te propones aprender, no es tan difícil -dijo como si fuera la cosa más sencilla del mundo, para una niña aficionada al estudio si era pan comido_

— _Ya Yuki, estoy cansado... mejor lo dejamos para otro día – le pidió suspirando._

— _Nada de eso, nos quedaremos hasta que lo entiendas... ¿Qué quieres repetir el año nuevamente? -le pregunto frunciendo el ceño, la psíquica solo me mantenía al margen de la conversación_

— _Me da igual_

— _¿te da igual? A tu padre no le agradara escucharte decir eso, pensara que eres un fracasado sin futuro -valla, esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso ya que Kyo se veía enojado_

— _más bien ¿no será que piensas tu eso?_

— _No tienes remedio -respondió cruzándose de brazos, esto se puso feo, Athena prefirió irse y dejarlos solos._

— _Chicos yo..._

— _¡Eso piensas de mí! -se levantó enfadado interrumpiendo a la psíquica._

— _¡Siéntate! -le ordeno Yuki._

— _¡No! quiero dormir ya es tarde -se dio vuelta dirigiéndose a su habitación, pero ella dijo algo que hizo que Kyo se detuviera_

— _Has lo que quieras, de seguro el IQ de Yagami es más elevado que el tuyo -dijo con naturalidad y Athena abrió sus ojos como platos ¿Cómo iba a compararlo con su peor enemigo?, Kyo no movió ni un musculo solo apretaba sus puños_

— _Vete... -dijo con voz baja sin voltear, Yuki se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho bajando su mirada._

— _Kyo... -susurro Yuki con un tono arrepentida_

— _¡Vete! -grito a todo pulmón, hasta Athena se asusto, Yuki salió corriendo derramando sus lagrimas_

— _Kyo, perdónala... ya todo se arreglara –le dijo la psíquica tratando de consolarlo con esas simples palabras para luego ir tras su amiga._

 _Había sido testigo de muchas de sus peleas y esta fue la peor, ya no volvieron hacer una pareja y después del tiempo el rompimiento._

De la secundaria con los únicos que no pedio contacto fue con Hinako, Malin y Shingo, es mas con Hinako y Malin compartían un apartamento, Kensou volvió a China a seguir con sus entrenamientos con su maestro junto con Bao. Shink el primo de Kyo se puso de novio con Hinako, fue amor a primera vista, Malin y Shingo se dieron una oportunidad en la fiesta de graduación de fin año.

¿Se preguntaran cual es el problema de Athena?

Se los diré, es Kyo Kusanagi, su actual y mejor amigo, siempre se la pasaban juntos, eran inseparables, el es el hombre perfecto, respetado, la clase de chico por las que chicas se sonrojan al verlo, su cabello largo y castaño, esos ojos color miel, fuerte, dulce y protector, algunas veces romántico, desde que Yuki y Kensou se fueron de sus vidas algo único surgió, una gran amistad, ambos sabían todo del otro con decir que los padres de Kyo se encariñaron con ella tratándola como la hija que nunca tuvieron, como parte de la familia Kusanagi.

Athena suspiro al recordarlo como también que haría con el, con su mejor amigo, ella lo amaba, estaba completamente enamorada de el, pero ella no tenia el valor de confesárselo, siempre había sido una cobarde cuando se trataba de amor, tampoco quería perder su amistad y que terminara alejándose de ella o peor aun, ser rechazada. Pero vaya que el destino le jugo una mala pasada sonrió siguiendo su camino por la plaza.

Todo comenzó una tarde, el señor Kusanagi llego a su casa con una expresión agobiada, se le notaba preocupado, a su esposa le pareció rara su actitud preocupándose también como también a Kyo cuando su padre se le acerco a el.

— _Kyo, necesito que hablemos… a solas_ \- _acoto su padre observando a la psíquica. ella se iba a levantar, cuando una mano la detuvo regresándola a su asiento._

— _Papá, puedes hablar en presencia de Athena, sabes que no le guardo secretos_

— _Bien…hijo… yo…_ - _el señor Kusanagi no sabía cómo continuar,_ Shizuka _quien ya se encontraba a su lado, tomo su mano en señal de apoyo y ambos se sentaron en el sillón enfrente de Kyo y Athena._

— _¿Qué pasa papá? Dinos..._

— _Si, yo estoy bien, pero, no tengo buenas noticias_

— _No entiendo..._ - _su padre no sabía cómo continuar_

— _Cariño, ¿Es sobre el clan? Es mejor que se lo digas.-le aconsejo Shizuka._

— _¿Qué pasa mama? ¿Que es lo que sucede con el Clan?_ \- _Athena no sabía ni que decir, solamente los observaba algo inquieta._

— _Hijo, es algo muy importante, es sobre tu futuro ¿Aun quieres el liderazgo? –le pregunto su padre._

— ¡Claro que si! –expreso el intrigado.

— _Apareció un nuevo heredero quien reclama también su liderazgo, se llama Ken Kusanagi y es hijo de mi hermana Ailin, el es dos meses mayor que tu y sabes que el mayor conserva el liderazgo. –le confeso su padre._

— _¡¿Qué?!_ - _Kyo abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso jamás se lo habían contado_ — _¿Tengo un primo? Pero si la tía Ailin murió hace años papa._

— _Cálmate Kyo déjalo hablar_ \- _hablo su madre_

— _Yo no sabía que Ailin tuvo un hijo si nunca se había casado, además ella jamás nos comunico y ella vivió toda su vida en España, ahora el joven se presento ante mí exigiendo su herencia y liderazgo por ser Kusanagi._

— _¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro que es un Kusanagi, papa? Pudo a ver mentido. –hablo Kyo apretando sus puños, Athena puso su mano sobre el puño cerrado, tranquilizándolo._

— _De eso no hay duda, hicimos un ADN dio positivo, también posee el fuego. –respondió seguro, Shizuka bajo la cabeza. —Hable con Ken y el consejo del Clan y llegamos a una solución._

— _¿Y cual es?-pregunto Kyo con seriedad._

— _Que el primero que se case será quien sea nuestro líder en el Clan. –le respondió viendo la expresión de asombro de su hijo._

— _¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso es absurdo! — Grito Kyo, Athena no podía con la impresión_

— _Hay más_

— _¡¿Mas?!_

— _También un heredero antes de los veinticuatro años. –_ _Kyo enmudeció_

— _Sa-Sabes que falta un año para que cumpla 24. –le recordó Kyo asimilando las cosas._

— _Lo es, es por eso que debes casarte lo antes posible, no confió en Ken. –le dijo su padre._

— _¿Me estas queriendo decir, que tendré que cumplir con ese absurdo acuerdo?_

— _¡No, hijo! –le aseguro su madre acercándose a Kyo. —Nosotros jamás te obligaremos a nada._

— _¿Qué pasa si me reusó? –cuestiono Kyo._

— _Ken seguramente esta pensando en casarse lo antes posible y concebir al heredero, el ganara y será nuestro líder, también perderemos la casa ya que el me aseguro querer vivir con su familia en la mansión. –volvió a decir su padre, Kyo se paro sorprendido._

— _¡Es una locura!_

— _Hijo, cálmate, encontraremos una solución, no te vamos a obligar a nada_ — _trato de calmarlo su madre tomándolo de los hombros, Athena hizo lo mismo y entre ambas lograron que se sentara_

— _Ese joven es un joven frio y ambicioso, no confiamos en el. El consejo pide que aceptes y te cases lo antes posible. El destino de nuestro Clan esta en juego y no queremos que caiga en manos equivocadas. –termino diciendo su padre bajando su mirada, Kyo pareció pensativo, suspiro con cansancio._

— _Sabia que el liderazgo no era nada fácil, esta bien voy a casarme.-_ _Todos lo miraron sorprendidos_

 _Kyo no tenia opción, por su Clan estaba dispuesto hacer ese sacrificio, todo dependía de el, no podía permitir que un extraño lo destruyera._

 _En cambio Athena se entristeció, ¿Kyo acepto casarse y tener un hijo? No podía ser lo que había escuchado, tiene que ser un mal sueño._

— _¡Hijo no!_ — _La señora Kusanagi la saco de sus pensamientos_ — _no tienes por qué sacrificarte de esa manera._

— _No te preocupes mama, es mi deber, mi responsabilidad son ustedes y no voy a permitir que nadie me despoje de liderar, soy el heredero y el único que puede evitar que otro no arrebate lo que nos pertenece, se lo que estoy haciendo.-_ _su madre abrazo a su padre y no pudo evitar ponerse a llorar en silencio…_

 _Cuando Athena escucho a Kyo lo primero que vino a su mente fue que lo había perdido para siempre, que se casaría y tendría un hijo en un año era demasiado, se sentía mas triste que nunca, sintió una ganas de llorar, gritar pero se contuvo, no había otra salida, la realidad era que Kyo se casaría y eso seria algo inevitable, algo que tenia que prepararse sin lagrimas._

— _Kyo, dime como piensas casarte con una mujer y tener un hijo en menos de un año. –le cuestiono su padre preocupado por la decisión de su_ _Hijo._

 _Kyo palideció, ese era el tema más delicado, una esposa… ¿Dónde sacaría a alguien que estuviera dispuesta a casarse con él y darle un hijo? No podía ser cualquiera, estaba jugando a su Clan en esto, además aparte de Athena no tenia mas amigas, solo conocidas y no deseaba meter a ninguna oportunista a su familia, solo a su mejor amiga Athena... espera ¡si! ¡Athena! Ella era la única que podía ayudarlo pero no podía... ¿Cómo podía pedirle a su mejor amiga que se casara y tuvieran un hijo?_

— _Es cierto hijo, no queremos a una aparecida rondando nuestro hogar. –Kyo seguía callado sumido en sus pensamientos. Los tres lo miraron atentos. —_ _¿Qué pasa cariño?_

— _¿Kyo te encuentras bien?_ _—_ _Hablo por primera vez Athena_ _— ¿_ _Kyo?_

— _¡Athena!_ _—_ _Dijo_ _Saisyu_

— _¿Qué pasa?_ — _pregunto nerviosa la psíquica. Shizuka y Kyo se miraron al comprender_

— _Papá, no lo digas, ella no..._

— _No tenemos otra opción, Kyo_

— _¿A-A que te refi…?_ — _Cuando la mirada de Athena y Kyo se cruzó, ella comprendió_ — _¡No!_

— _Athena, aparte de Yuki eres la única chica que conozco y en la que podemos confiar, conoces a Kyo..._

— _¡Pero señor_ _, solo somos amigos!_ _¿Cómo puede pensar que nos vayamos a casar?_

— _Por favor mi niña, tu estas al tanto de todo y eres su mejor amiga.. –le pidió Shizuka._

— _¡Basta! ¡Athena no estará involucrada en esto!-_ _sentencio Kyo_

 _Kyo por dentro sabía que sus padres estaban en lo cierto, pero no quería arriesgar a la única persona que le importaba, temía que saliera mal y terminaría perdiéndola,_

 _Athena no sabia que hacer, amaba a Kyo pero tampoco quería aprovecharse la situación, ella no era asi._

— _¡No!_ — _volvió a negar Kyo_

— _Cálmate hijo_ — _esta vez el señor Kusanagi hablo serenamente_ —Se que no es fácil, hay que dejar que Athena lo piense y nos conteste cuando este completamente segura.

—Por favor mi niña, hazlo por Kyo. –le volvió a pedir Shizuka.

— _¡Mama! Ya deja de presionarla - Kyo estaba realmente nervioso, no quería que ella se viera_ envuelta en todo eso.

 _Athena miro los ojos suplicantes de Shizuka y luego a Kyo, este la miraba con una cara indescifrable, con miedo, ¿si ella acepaba Kyo no tendría la necesidad de casarse con otra? Tan solo la idea de verlo con otra mujer la aterraba, no iba a poder soportarlo verlo con alguien mas. Kyo la miro y a penas vio que Athena abrió la boca ya sabia la respuesta, no sabia si sonreír o ponerse a llorar._

— _Yo... lo hare. –la madre de Kyo suspiro tranquila._

— _¡Que! ¿Athena te volviste loca?_ - _Athena solo pudo bajar su mirada. Kyo la tomo del brazo y la arrastro hasta su habitación. Su madre iba a reprocharle su actitud con ella pero su esposo la detuvo_

— _Déjalo mujer, ellos necesitan hablar ya que son los mas afectados y deben pensarlo bien.-Shizuka solo asintió, pero aún continuaba preocupada_

Y bueno, este es el problema de Athena, había aceptado casarse y tener un hijo en menos de un año con nada mas y nada menos con su mejor amigo, y no es que Kyo estaba en desacuerdo pero el problema era que no quería forjarla un compromiso de esta manera, no asi, no obligada, el problema era que ella es mujer especial en su vida y no iba a perderla.

Continuara...

Amigos míos espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de esta historia...


End file.
